bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2016
11:34 Well it's time to split 11:34 adios 11:34 Some day I'll worry about grand quests again. Some day. 11:35 I need to do Pandemic FG 11:41 ....what in the world 11:41 That Xipe Totec thing just up and wiped me, huh 11:42 Yup 11:42 you have at least one unit get inflicted by status every turn 11:42 or else she gets upset that you didnt listen and kill you 11:42 * UltimateDemonDog stabs Allanon 11:42 ok time to try again 11:43 I can probably OTK it, I'll be fine this time 11:43 isn't that the 11:43 200m hp one or nah 11:44 that's probably the ogre that you have to poison 11:44 I came close to OTKing Xipe Totec, but I tried to status it with Ensa BB, so if I SBB instead it should die 11:45 no. The Ogre is the one with a lot of HP 11:45 oh work time 11:45 bye 11:50 Guys help what map drop shiny nut? 11:52 Crafting nature shield 11:53 Shiny nut missing ingredients? 11:58 bioooooong 11:58 Shiny Nut 11:59 shiny nut drops from Laguna Rex in raid, I believe the highest RC it appears in is 3 11:59 am I allowed to post appinvasion links here? 11:59 wow k Pandemic was actually really easy 12:01 yes 12:01 http://appinvasion.com/threads/material-farming-sphere-shop-guide.151418/ 12:01 oops 12:01 heh 12:01 decent farming collection 12:02 alright, Dreadnought Shell Aleph is pretty weird, but very good for a mitigator 12:02 I haven't gotten to use my GC Aaron yet 12:06 kind of excited about doing a real field test of Zenia and Balgran UBB 12:09 also really loving rouche, though he's not doing nearly as well in Col as I expected. 12:11 Oh wow, Appinvasion is still around. I should consider making another throw-away account for there. Still pretty pissed how they banned me indefinitely and still, to this day, haven't told me why. 12:12 I have no loyalty to them, just happened to come across the guide and found it useful.... though a bit slow 12:13 There's one or two good people over there. And a lot of people who do this thing that, if we were all adults, I'd paraphrase in two words and you know what I was talking about. But since we're not and the chat specifically discourages the phrase, I don't know how best to describe it. 12:13 Circle twerking, perhaps? IDK. 12:13 HAH! 12:14 (yes) 12:14 i'll be honest, I'm kinda old for being so involved... 12:14 which means I see a fair share of immature nonsense 12:15 but if people will let go of silly dramatics and share information 12:15 * Hasturxx is totally guilty of silly dramatics, just not "drama" 12:15 nice group of folks around here, 12:16 as long as you can get their attention (step 1, google is your friend before asking a question that the answer is but a few keystrokes awa) 12:16 *away 12:19 * Hasturxx continues talking to himself for another 10 minutes or so 12:22 howdy 5x5x 12:25 Wait i think i just saw a pearl from hastur 12:26 What happened, btw? 12:26 ? 12:26 pearl? 12:26 Your words 12:26 ah, 12:26 heh 12:26 What happened, btw? 12:26 nothing, 12:26 just running my mouth as usual 12:26 fingers/mouth? 12:27 fingermouth 12:27 . 12:27 Oh I see 12:27 oh, 12:27 it started cause we were talking about appinvasion 12:27 AI? What happened i AI? About guide? 12:27 setimothy said they got banned and no explanation 12:28 said hadn't used it in a while 12:28 I see 12:28 where the train goes from there and how what came out did is simple chaos theory 12:29 I see 12:29 howdy Hasturxx, sorry joined and then got distracted by reddit lol 12:29 no worries 5, happens to me almost every time 12:29 Too bad i don't know other mods aside from okuu 12:29 (._. ) 12:30 heya ppl 12:30 hello! =) 12:30 then my stupid laptop stopped playing BF on ANY emulator 12:30 heyo omeha 12:30 lol if you got a windows just download it from the app store 12:30 my laptop has it 12:30 Play bf in windows 12:30 windows 7, no app store 12:30 update it to 10 12:30 tried, 12:30 my new htc 10 runs bf like a dream, first time i've noticed a performance jump in an app like that 12:30 it didn't likey 12:30 lol 12:31 several freezes, 12:31 admittedly this thing has been around for a while 12:31 and has been a trooper 12:31 but alas 12:31 welp theres always the option of getting a job to get a new one with windows 10 12:31 all good things must come to an end 12:31 heh, 12:31 omeha, 12:31 got you 1 beat 12:31 ? 12:31 oh finally got my virtuous cape 12:31 <-- works for an independent IT company 12:31 i feel like I'm in a constant imp/sp farming loop for the last few days, I'll be glad to have this done >_< 12:31 lol 12:32 I'll have this thing replaced with a beast lickety split 12:32 I was just hoping to not have to 12:32 <------works for a library 12:32 meh... 12:32 500 GB of data takes a long time to transfer 12:32 probably should just pull the HDD and install it into whatever replaces this furnace 12:33 ill be back gotta update something on my profile 12:33 (yes) 12:34 we sold a phone system to our local library... they made me set up the auto attendant ... 12:34 Now question time 12:34 my voice was the greeting for over a year ... 12:34 I wasn't terribly comfortable with it 12:35 Nyonne, bring it 12:35 There is this person who commented "you are the source of good art while I am the source of bad art". 12:35 Give me your opinion about this kind of comment. 12:36 your ability to draw/design>mine 12:36 This is the source : http://comments.deviantart.com/1/617326911/4161391135 12:36 your art >>>>>> my art 12:36 hah 12:36 Yep 12:36 I can speak from experience, 12:37 I know I can ignore it, but I want to listen to others' comment first. 12:37 I'm a musician, my wife paints and does crafts of all kinds 12:37 Because honestly Idk how to react to that 12:38 Whoa, you and your wife love art so much *-*) 12:38 creating something artistic, while it may come naturally to some, many even just to put a pen to paper and expect anything out of it torture themselves with feelings of inadequacy or self consciousness 12:38 Yes. 12:38 some artists simply fight the medium, paint, paper, ink, canvass, etc. 12:38 ah yes the usual 12:39 "oh no, my art is worse" syndrome 12:39 while many others first have to fight themselves to even begin the next battle 12:39 "why does everyone hate my art" block 12:39 lol 12:39 Yeah 12:40 indeed, Reji indicates the "woe is me" attitude to draw attention to their art.... fishing for compliments or encouragement 12:40 i don't do art 12:40 I experienced that too. There was the time when I need courage to took the pencil and draw. 12:40 i have no creativity 12:41 sadly, some people do art ONLY to fish for those compliments or encouragements 12:41 emotional vampires typically 12:41 But then I realized, if I always curled up in fear, when will I improve? 12:41 (yes) 12:41 also, how are you going to practice if you feel like the first thing you fart out is going to be your masterpiece 12:41 Idk maybe reji is true. 12:42 i don't do art 12:42 Reji can only speak for himself 12:42 but i do appreciate them 12:42 * Rejiti throws hast 12:42 For me, that kind of comment looks like he is still afraid to break out from his comfort zone. 12:42 yeah I paint miniatures and I guarantee you the first things I painted when I was 15 were not masterpieces...or even pos's lol :P 12:42 k done... 12:42 whats new in this quiet chat 12:42 yaaay 12:43 Masterpiece? 12:43 no? 12:43 I say if you have talent for something, cultivate it 12:43 Idek if I had one ;9 for me, it was my Six Armors drawing x9 12:43 lol this library close at 9 and I still have stuff downloading... (how to speed it up?) 12:43 Yes (y) agree. 12:44 yep, I will admit reddit comments have helped me to refine my painting style, it's really invaluable for that reason. 12:44 And be proud with wg 12:44 ... 12:44 * OMEHASUPREME slaps all people talking about art 12:44 Abd be proud with whatever you have done 12:44 I'm asking a question here xD 12:44 hahaha 12:44 * Nyonne stares at le left arm 12:44 oh hey five 12:44 omeha, kick everyone else on the net off 12:45 youre azurai helped me in raids... 12:45 I am proud with my first tattoo :> 12:45 ...a lot... 12:45 * OMEHASUPREME burns nyonne 12:45 haha, Azurai is the bomb 12:45 who cares about tattoos 12:45 Altho it is messy, but eh, FIRST tattio 12:45 Tattoo 12:45 my fav friend lead 12:45 Nyonne, you did your first yourself? 12:45 or you drew the art for it? 12:45 I have almost all the recent oe friends 12:45 oh awesome Omeha :D 12:45 Errrr semipermanent tattoo 12:46 lol 12:46 nice 12:46 lol its a henna aint it 12:46 I'm working on Zero, Lara, and Sirius right now >_< 12:46 From henna paste so I can stilk pray 12:46 *still 12:46 I knew it 12:46 I'm not spending a cent on this game 12:46 I wanna reach 410 like yap 12:46 Five : das too nuch. Good luck and raid more 12:46 Much 12:46 so if you see Atro or Zephyr in my leader slot, that's just because I'm farming stuff lol 12:46 or get at least 340 like nan 12:47 I'm in the middle of farming materials anyway 12:47 wat 12:47 rite now I'm tryna make 8 occults 12:47 pray to the gods you can make that many 12:47 if you wanna level, it's 1/2 energy for the XP vortex quest 12:47 1 beiorg and something else I cant member 12:47 my quest is to get 5 omni mifunes 12:47 breaker 12:47 plox 12:48 * Hasturxx sets his auto-repeat to 50 12:48 so far I only have enough for one material in the occult area 12:48 ..... 12:48 wow 12:48 should do that for the imps 12:48 lol 12:48 that too, 12:48 just wanna see what happens if they get aoe norm atks 12:48 sul I finaly got the cape 12:49 hype 12:49 i have a bunch of mifunes but they are taking a back row for the moment, I just can't see them working in raids with the low hp, so I am holding off on them since I don't do a lot of arena etc 12:49 * Suljko101303 claps 12:49 turns out it was my stupid hotspot 12:49 lol they work in colo 12:49 omni mifune is good for speedrunning quest 12:49 ^tht too 12:49 they cause the die move 12:50 plus with omni mifune lead u get plus 100% atk 12:50 how da hell does a game torrent take 2 hours to download 12:50 wifi 12:50 its the library's 12:50 its at 100% 12:50 Cannot confirm, but OE Mifune could be good for nuking Mora 12:50 lies... 12:50 lol 12:50 i might see that 12:50 Dunno how well he'd compare to Nyami 12:51 nyami better 12:51 maybe 12:51 if mifune doesnt spark 12:51 nyami by herself could kick azz in the arena 12:51 I know Ushi nuked Tesla with him 12:51 * OMEHASUPREME looks at Ushi 12:51 Well if you're a god at sparking then it should work 12:52 may RNGesus bless you 12:52 exactly 12:52 lol 12:52 indeed 12:52 or use auto battle with zero ms delay 12:52 and work it out 12:52 who actually has zero rite now 12:52 lol i wish m9 12:52 I don't have one 12:52 he's mediocre in my opinion 12:52 i could've had a mifune oe 12:52 we have plenty of spark buffers and stuff 12:52 twice in fact 12:53 but i fused em 12:53 i was like meh 12:53 I'm too lazy 12:53 eh, mifune is farmable anyway 12:53 lol at least your not trying to get 5 breaker ones 12:53 Team would probably be something like 12:53 Nyami (L), Zedus, Chrome, Mifune, Mifune, Nyami (F) 12:53 not like you sealed any kind of deal 12:53 But the squad seems hard enough to spark with 12:53 good luck with that crap 12:53 god... why all sparkers 12:53 spark damage 12:53 his base atk damage scales super hard with spark 12:53 I could use a Nyami 12:53 seems like nyami, and chrome would do the most damage though 12:53 or a Avant 12:53 either 12:54 Hey Mich, Lina 12:54 lol i have both 12:54 What SP options did you take for arena Mifune 12:54 i gots a chrome 12:54 but at this point I've got Azurai in my sights 12:54 crap...6 minutes 12:54 +50 Atk, AoE normal attack 12:54 ^ 12:54 I only put 50 SP in lol 12:54 gahhhh neither one is finished yet 12:54 welp time to use hospital's wifi and pray lol 12:54 Same, dunno where to put the last 50 12:55 if only you could nickname your team setups 12:55 Spark :v 12:55 ^ 12:55 But sparking in arena 12:55 :[ 12:55 my best training damage run has still been with Azurai as lead but I am working on units that might change that. 85 million (http://i.imgur.com/UCdfdA0.png) 12:55 it happens 12:55 seems like mifune would be really difficult to spark unless you really worked at it 12:55 not really 12:55 and then what would it do to your buff order? 12:55 jeez man 12:55 he has like almost zero delay 12:55 lol this announcement in the library scared the crap outta me 12:55 also 85 million damage holy 12:56 I thought about the attack buff on BB/SBB 12:56 But seems overkill 12:56 if i set up my squad rite i could hit higher 12:56 85 mil... I quit 12:56 * Hasturxx retires 12:56 meh ill be back see ya 12:56 Guess I'll train a 5th Mifune for non-Arena purposes 12:56 lol 12:56 I'll have to respec the Mifune I was imping 12:56 yeah it's not an optimum squad though, I'm going to see what happens with Lara/Sirus/Zero filling some slots 12:56 just got to get them capped off 12:57 im using aoe atk on mifune regardless 12:57 its just too good 12:57 yup 12:57 me too 12:57 aoe ftw 12:57 (yes) 12:58 too bad no.... kafka is it? 12:58 idk, 12:58 I can't keep upt 01:01 wow... this wifis is slower xD 01:02 * OMEHASUPREME rushes Adrastia 01:02 ???? 01:02 01:02 ADRATSIA!!! 01:02 hai? 01:02 lol 01:02 hey 01:02 and i think you got my name right the first time 01:02 yeah i noticed 01:02 wow... 01:02 visiting hours are over lol 01:03 ? 01:03 01:03 I'm at a hospital using they wifi 01:03 had something to download really quick 01:05 now i gotta wait for mah bus to show up 01:06 lol 01:06 a 14 minute wait... 01:06 welp 01:06 visiting hour = free wifi hour 01:06 BF won't load 01:06 it loaded for meh 01:06 gimu telling me to officially quit Global 01:06 lol 01:06 don't do it 01:07 My BF had the issue where a bunch of the game was missing 01:07 I'm already quitting once I get Ark OE 01:07 Game is so buggy 01:07 wow... 01:07 gonna transfer to JP 01:08 and here i am with two cups of milk in front of me. 01:08 * OMEHASUPREME takes one cup 01:08 theres only one 01:08 I'm already tired of the crap gimu is doing 01:08 milk Q.Q 01:09 wait can you transfer accounts to JP? 01:09 i dont think so 01:09 ofc not 01:09 GL to JPN? Nope 01:09 JPN to JPN? Yep 01:09 how would you transfer GE to jp 01:09 jeez ur gonna start from square 1? 01:09 that effort wasted 01:09 Mich already started 01:09 oh 01:09 It's honestly not that bad anyways 01:09 i think mich already started quite some time ago 01:09 still 01:09 even if I spent money on Global, yes 01:10 Considering you can get to lv300 so easily 01:10 true 01:10 but some ppl don't have the luxary of free time 01:10 At least Mich isn't like this one dude who spent over 10k on BF and moved to JPN 01:10 :^) 01:10 lol 01:10 he/she was dumb for doin tht 01:10 >better RU 01:10 >less lag 01:10 >better CS 01:10 >less bugs 01:11 >more alternate arts? 01:11 It's only like 1 extra 01:11 >more OE's 01:11 uh... 01:11 I'll stick with GL though 01:11 Can't stand the language barrier 01:11 idk what else there is 01:11 lol 01:11 i could gess 01:11 Extremely annoying when making spheres 01:12 inb4 you mistake calamity core for gospel stone 01:12 lol 01:12 just ask hikki for a translation 01:12 this is wat nan told me 01:12 Hiki can't even read Japanese 01:12 Lol 01:12 hiki dosent know japanese i think. 01:12 unless your chinese. 01:13 Well he knows the basic elements at least 01:13 you cannot read anything on bfjp 01:13 I used to study Chinese 01:13 a bit rusty now 01:13 though it should still be enough 01:13 My parents are Chinese and they teach me. 01:13 same here 01:13 * OMEHASUPREME smacks paca and flower for rubbing it in 01:13 too bad chinese isn't japanese 01:13 I got forced to learn, still garbage 01:13 lol 01:13 * Snowflower20 slaps Omeha. 01:13 i still can't translate written japanese 01:13 I'm a machine flower 01:14 crap like tht don't hurt 01:14 also nyan 01:14 * Snowflower20 pour water on Omeha. 01:14 I'm water proof 01:14 it's ez to guess what raid mats are rare 01:14 Reading the attributes on Yugioh is better (Y) 01:14 * Adrastia throws milk into omeha s circuits 01:14 swords do tho Omeha:P 01:14 .... 01:14 since they'll usually never go past 20 (Y) 01:14 not fair 01:14 (n) 01:14 Nice Adra 01:14 Well Mich 01:14 i was drinking it 01:14 I can just.... 01:14 its the closest thing i had 01:14 Spend 100 gems on item space 01:15 * OMEHASUPREME throws last cup of milk on adra 01:15 back 01:15 and IRL i forgot why i got two cups of milk 01:15 and delete anything that goes over 99 01:15 * Adrastia is wet 01:15 Pretty sure I can hold all items in the game (Y) 01:15 unless its funjin mats 01:15 why did you have to do that omeha 01:15 * Hasturxx tosses Adrastia a towel 01:15 Yea I should go do that 01:15 I wonder if Omeha's circuits can be taken out. 01:15 * Adrastia grabs the towel and dries up 01:15 ugh that's one game finished downloading 01:15 I don't need those new fancy black gate OE 01:15 do it and i short circuit ya 01:15 shock* 01:16 lol he is raiden my friend 01:16 Short circuit lol 01:16 and its 9000 volts 01:16 he has a sword that cuts you from a molecular level 01:16 anyway should be going bus gonna be here soon so... see ya later/tomorrow i guess 01:16 Mich, what's the cap again 01:16 eg it destabilizes your atoms holding you together 01:16 for item space 01:17 should be 3000 01:17 ? 01:17 Road to 3000 item space 01:17 just why 01:17 590 gems for 3950 (you start out with 50) 01:17 http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/High-frequency_blade 01:17 ^ 01:17 exactly 01:18 BF keeps giving you items. 01:18 I CAN DO THIS 01:18 *2950 01:18 dun worry nyan 01:18 JP gems are cheaper than Global gems 01:18 not my weapon... 01:18 why are alll my ping phrases missing? 01:18 technically, it's kinda similar to a vibro-blade or whatever they call them from SWU? 01:18 by like 20$ on the 100 Gem Pack 01:18 I'm pure F2P though 01:18 basically 01:19 just way more destructive 01:19 i have a galactic cannon 01:19 and HF blades cant cut other HF blades 01:19 and a high frequency blade 01:19 and a wolf 01:19 well, the wielder makes a difference 01:19 and a hulkbuster suit 01:19 lol 01:19 anyway now its goodbye time 01:19 so bye 01:20 i like to watch Death Battle especially when they have the anime/manga characters 01:20 later omeha 01:20 true 01:21 sam was basically mifune 01:21 heh, 01:21 he OTK'ed the crap out of norm raiden 01:21 it was really cool to see them hit on Saul Badgu 01:21 *badguy 01:21 lol 01:21 I loved playing GG back in the day 01:22 imagine if HF blades existed in real life 01:22 >.> 01:22 I do, 01:22 we exist based on frequency 01:22 true 01:22 * Hasturxx is a novice sound engineer 01:23 you can do all kinds of messed up things to people simply with frequencies 01:23 right frequency of sound and you can destabilize it right? 01:23 absolutely 01:23 a resonant frequency 01:24 there's a conspiracy floating around that during WWII the general overall tuning frequency of music was changed from 432 to 440 (A) 01:25 where (supposedly) 440 is less harmonious with our internal frequencies 01:25 hmm 01:26 ... 01:26 eh, do what you will with the info, 01:27 * Pacapound crumples info into ball and throws at hatsurxx 01:27 * Suljko101303 thinks about it 01:27 * Hasturxx will be quiet now 01:27 I'll just pretend they don't exist 01:27 * Adrastia throws bacon at hast 01:27 why is the bacon always uncooked? not that I'm complaining. 01:28 bacon is bacon 01:28 because 01:28 * Pacapound throws cooked bacon at hatsurxx 01:28 y'happy now 01:28 i dont have a grill 01:28 lol 01:28 I mean, if I were to serve you food, 01:28 not that cats can use grills, anyway 01:28 it wouldn't be raw 01:28 exactly the point paca 01:28 sorry, just teasing 01:28 but 01:28 isn't a neko a cat-human crossover in japanese culture 01:29 yes 01:29 so in that sense 01:29 * Pacapound shoves adra in front of a grill 01:29 why are my ping phrases missing anyway 01:29 get cookin 01:29 XD 01:29 eh? 01:30 * Adrastia tries to grill some bacon 01:30 * Suljko101303 watchs this play out 01:31 * Adrastia hands the bacon to hast 01:31 is this ok? 01:31 delicious 01:31 shoulda thrown it at him 01:32 i couldnt because if i did he would see the garlic fly at him 01:32 * Hasturxx would have deserved it for the snarky comments about bacon 01:32 SMALL what garlic? 01:32 gdi 01:32 rip. 01:32 .-. 01:32 (yes) 01:32 * Pacapound slaps hast 01:32 i just sliced some garlic earlier 01:32 Big _-_ 01:32 nu sarcasm yet 01:32 crap 01:33 test 01:33 BIG -------________---------- 01:33 omg 01:33 -_- 01:33 you cant use caps lock 01:33 rip 01:33 hi ao 01:33 garlic ... is up there with bacon 01:33 its just a slice 01:33 Hey adras 01:34 i ate the rest of the garlic 01:34 WAT 01:35 hi death 01:35 hi Adras 01:35 * Adrastia pokes deth 01:36 * Adrastia then pokes death 01:36 * Death of Hell is poked 01:36 mfw i only have three steam games installed on my old account 01:37 tuscan dipping oil... tons of garlic 01:37 ? 01:37 hast pls 01:37 i just added a slice 01:37 welp since i 01:37 1slice of garlic 01:37 added a slice to what? 01:38 to the bacon that is 01:38 ah 01:38 excelent 01:38 * Hasturxx goes to town on bacon and garlic 01:38 gdi stupid big fingers hit enter instead of the colon key 01:38 * Adrastia pokes death 01:38 not a great combo, 01:38 lol 01:38 tch... no Selena drop 01:39 potk 01:39 im still happy that i finally got Mirfah to drop 01:39 ? 01:39 how many times do you have to complete spark 10? 01:40 ???times 01:40 777 lol 01:40 jk idk 01:40 I saw like 10000 or something ridiculous 01:40 all they said was ???times 01:40 the rest were xxxx 01:40 5000? 01:40 I still need muh Dex Selena 01:41 that.... seems excessive 01:41 why wont my home button work? 01:41 oh right i forgot its broken 01:42 yay for broken crap 01:42 anyone watching the EUFA cup? 01:43 i have it recorded but im not watching it... 01:43 recording* 01:43 spark....10..... 01:44 rip mich i got my dex selena first try 01:44 Burst 10 > Spark 10 01:44 kek 01:50 hm 01:51 geez, my cats are begging alot lately 01:52 you have cats? 01:52 yup 01:53 bad cats 01:53 do they have socks? 01:54 only the kitten 01:54 OwO 01:55 hah, that looks like jake the dog 01:57 I have no idea why my 5 year old cat sounds like she's 5 months old. 01:58 welcome master 01:58 hi strauss 01:59 Hi 01:59 oh hai straws 01:59 I am.. a bit satisfied. I got Zero 01:59 Hi, Death 01:59 in how many summons? 01:59 Anima? 01:59 inb4 40 01:59 inb4 6 01:59 On my 10th 02:00 Nope, Lord. 02:00 did lina get le Zero 02:03 helllo 02:03 oh waw 02:03 hax luck 02:03 .-. 02:03 meanwhile I am here with no gems. 02:03 not that i wanted zero, anyway 02:03 meanwhile im waiting to go back to school tmrow to summon with my friend 02:03 I heard Zero is almost a Vern cllone. 02:04 yep 02:04 *clone 02:04 Vern = Zero + 30% all stats ES 02:04 if you have a healer zero's spark healing is very inconsequential 02:04 Adras still got de school? 02:04 rip 02:04 also 02:05 Gimu so far has ZERO originality with unit buff sets. Alim already made the perfect spark buffer, try something else. also fix your ZERO rate ups 02:05 * Pacapound runs 02:05 don't mind the bad puns please 02:05 pls 02:06 Pls 02:06 pls 02:06 It's time that Gumi makes a unit with the name Zero 02:06 Eze - the Free Perfect Spark Buffer 02:06 Verne - the Rare Summon Perfect Spark Buffer 02:06 Zero - the Limited time Perfect Spark Buffer 02:06 btw adra 02:06 its time tht gumi makes a unit named zerophos 02:06 RIZE and shine for school 02:06 huh 02:07 * Pacapound hides 02:07 zero* 02:07 because its not their 02:07 s 02:07 How come Adra has school? 02:07 Adras why you still got dat skool fam? 02:08 ? 02:08 what? 02:08 whats wrongg with school? 02:08 It's boring. 02:09 Homework = half of my energy wasted on random knowledge 02:10 tfw half of the stuff you learn in school you dont use in Real Life 02:11 but you still need school if you wan to go to college 02:11 True. 02:11 And no matter what Verses is the God of Salt 02:11 I blame verse 02:11 -.- 02:11 For what Mich? 02:12 I think Yap is Salt God. 02:12 blame Vers foreverything 02:12 I'd blame Paca for everything. 02:12 if Zest was here usually he's the one who got blamed kek 02:13 oh lin is here kek 02:13 uhuh 02:13 ;) 02:13 thats how you swing? 02:13 so what do we blame Lina for? 02:13 hmm 02:13 Who's Lina? 02:13 ... 02:13 read yer name lin 02:13 people call you lina lin 02:14 You don't even know yourself 02:14 I've never heard of Lina before c: 02:14 linathan 02:14 Ypu 02:14 You're right 02:14 It's not Lina, it's Linda 02:14 * Snowflower20 pokes Linathan's face 02:14 nyan 02:14 That's you. 02:14 explain yer elgif lead 02:14 Best Elgif in the game 02:14 -.- 02:14 Someone leeched in raid with an elgif. 02:15 Managed to get it from lv5 02:15 : D 02:15 Nyan was that you? 02:15 No 02:15 -.- 02:15 40% of my fl is ensa leas 02:15 lead* 02:15 Only thing I raided recently was that one fire dinosaur 02:15 that includes you lin >.> 02:15 in RC1 02:15 Yup c: 02:15 I only have 1 Ensa friend. 02:15 Tbh 02:16 I need an Ensa friend with BB-Spark fill SP 02:16 But yea 02:16 pl0x 02:16 then there's this azurai with lotus and nevana 02:16 Does Linathan have every limited time unit? 02:16 It's a shame you can't see what the Elgif does 02:16 Actually no 02:16 Missing Ravenna 02:16 orz 02:16 Real shame 02:16 no but Yap does 02:16 lina 02:16 if you want to find a person with complete set of units 02:16 your missing a ravenna? 02:16 mhm 02:16 adeas, no school? .-. 02:16 nyan 02:16 no i got sick 02:16 ask D Man and Yap 02:16 That's what my friend has, but he's missing Zeruiah. 02:16 oh 02:16 i think my sub accs lead is ravenna 02:17 lin 02:17 ? 02:17 haipu for zel c: 02:17 we should build a VerseBot 02:17 zel OE c: 02:17 .-. 02:17 then ill have two masters? 02:17 .-. 02:17 Have a battle between two Verses 02:17 Mich what would VerseBot do? 02:17 what Adras... 02:17 Verses versus Verses 02:17 pls 02:17 * Linathan runs 02:17 Sell a random unit 02:17 (Y) 02:17 That would amazing. 02:17 * Verses333 loads le bayonet and shot lin 02:18 YapBot vs. VerseBot 02:18 yes 02:18 Even better 02:18 .-. 02:18 User:Linbot 02:18 :^) 02:18 Too bad it's not official 02:18 that face 02:19 I think Lin hacked someone's account. 02:19 of dem golden god kek 02:19 YapBot vs. VerseBot vs. Linbot 02:19 .-. 02:19 How about YapbBot vs VerseBot vs LinBot vs Pacapound? 02:19 michBot when? 02:20 Yatalu Bot > all 02:20 How about YapBot vs VersesNoob vs LinBot ? 02:20 what are the stakes? 02:20 .-. 02:20 no noob pls only pleb 02:21 just like his IGN 02:21 noob word is too mainstream 02:21 Verspleb 02:21 pleb is the new meta 02:21 PlebBot 02:21 (y) 02:21 (y) 02:21 Noob was 2015 Pleb is 2016 02:21 !plebs 02:21 VersesThePlebBot 02:21 -.- 02:21 BelpTob 02:21 ~mew~ 02:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx8sl2uC46A 02:22 !plob (pleb + noob) 02:22 i cringed... 02:22 straws pls 02:22 my friend won't stop bugging me to get into heroclix 02:22 Ploob would've sounded better imo 02:23 I cringed so hard when I watch that video 02:23 That does sound better Nyan 02:23 I'm amazed he got that many views 02:24 Please, I found something cringier. 02:24 pls keep it personal -.- 02:24 I will 02:24 Oh man I love Heroquest 02:24 SHOW US 02:24 Death no 02:24 Dankquest 02:24 Dankquest xD 02:25 I remember downloading "a pimp's quest" for Neverwinter Nights ... long time ago 02:26 "Neverwinter Nights" what?!?! 02:27 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neverwinter_Nights 02:28 rip vern 02:28 ? 02:28 dethroned after a month Q_Q 02:29 zero/vern 02:29 by zero 02:29 ._. 02:29 Ehhh 02:29 For sparks I guess 02:29 I don't think she's dethroned. 02:29 ^ 02:29 ^ 02:29 i think vern is better still. 02:30 Vern is better if you have a Silas and take the element SP options 02:30 Verne is better for more content 02:30 tru tru 02:30 but zeros ls doe :O 02:30 240% spark dmg 02:30 Doe? 02:31 >_< 02:31 tho 02:31 thou 02:31 A deer. 02:31 Zeruiah? 02:31 ^ or tht 02:31 Yes. 02:31 zero=salt deer 2.0 02:31 why? 02:31 the name says it all. 02:32 mfw it took me nearly 35 summons for Zeruiah 02:32 Pretty much a Vern without the element, and Heal/Spark 02:33 * Hasturxx eats twix 02:33 he has pretty good healing 02:33 lol 02:33 so does charla 02:33 and she does other things 02:33 sure she doesnt atk but 02:33 also im back>.> 02:34 wb 02:34 * Hasturxx makes mess of twix 02:34 Rather have the elements since a burst healer pretty much fixes the problem 02:34 ^ 02:34 or a HoT 02:35 burst healing can be good to have also though in some cases, 02:35 * goes search up exact info 02:35 that DoT can be pretty ridiculous 02:35 500 health per spark 02:35 most dots are not that bad 02:35 crazy ._. 02:35 Dot's 02:36 says me with teams that have like 10k rec with stat boosts 02:36 prob more 02:36 hmmmm.... 02:36 I should just slot in Tilith in every team from now on 02:36 i think its flat 02:36 I pretty much ignore rec alltogether 02:36 just a fixed 500-600 02:36 probably not the best idea.... 02:36 ^ unless u have like elders hat 02:36 yeah i 2nd that quote 02:37 and like bestie or miku ls 02:37 though i thought the heal scaled slightly off rec 02:37 I have the hat 02:37 for burst 02:37 But I think Projection Device is overall better 02:37 I think it does for any "healing" that isn't fixed amount 02:37 yeah 02:38 Scales off the healer's REC iirc 02:38 in most cases 02:38 orly 02:38 though sometimes scales off of healing targets rec 02:38 hm 02:38 such as layla's i think 02:38 02:38 food for thought 02:39 Randolph's 130 rec->atk UBB buff is amazing 02:39 % 02:40 I just finished maxing out UBB on balgran today... interested to see how he's going to work with my squads 02:40 did a little playing around with it today but didn't come up with anything conclusive 02:40 Hm, seems like HoT is based off everyone's REC 02:40 wats HoT 02:40 ?? 02:40 heal over time 02:40 ^ 02:40 hah, repitition times 27 02:40 ah ok tyty 02:41 hi kikimora 02:41 hello jet and kiki 02:42 Ok soooo... 02:42 hi black blood 02:42 Took me 10 Summons to get Zero. 02:42 ^_^ 02:42 * Suljko101303 claps 02:42 Anima-Type. 02:42 GG my dude 02:42 u got a decent omni on ur hands 02:43 btw u guys think they will do more limited time unit omni evo's 02:43 eg Randolph, Deer Grill etc 02:44 u think theyll allow the limited edition units to be picked on the next free unit 02:44 nope 02:44 no 02:44 if they allow the gate to be reopen again with alimited number of units 02:44 never 02:44 definetly not 02:44 :( 02:44 ^^^^ 02:44 Limited means limited 02:44 Pretty much that would void out the whole "Limited" thing. 02:44 if people like the unit enough 02:44 maybe 02:44 nyami 02:44 EG maybe Randy since he was good 02:44 <--- wants ensa 02:45 Q_Q 02:45 Nyami isnt limited 02:45 dude same 02:45 Anyways, the collab Units for PotK are actually pretty strong, so perhaps I will play it since I've downloaded it 02:45 also, 02:45 * BlackBlood15532 hugs his Ensa 02:45 tfw Sirius is literally the same thing except for Aliments 02:45 i might want Tyrfing 02:45 any Omni coming out that has +1 to atk leader skill? 02:45 nope 02:45 nope 02:47 So 02:47 Ima just 02:47 play PotK nao. 02:47 Randy is pretty OP though so idk how they would omni him 02:47 dude im playing that atm 02:48 hi Auna 02:48 hiya mr. sul 02:49 :D 02:49 yay, mifune ubb awakened 02:49 * Suljko101303 claps 02:49 i pulled 1 time for zero 02:49 and didnt get him 02:49 lucky 02:49 lol 02:49 nvm 02:50 salty 02:50 it feels good that i finally dont have to grind for Mirfah anymore 02:50 thought that was going somewhere else 02:50 Not sure I will summon for vargas in PoTK or not 02:50 ahahhaa 02:50 At least I got Lunaris already 02:50 * Suljko101303 cries because i want Lunaris 02:50 ima gonna evolve vern and kulyuk tomorrow 02:50 kulyuk depending on if i think he is worthy of evolution 02:50 huehue i bet u all will be salty i got 2 zeros the new unit 02:50 oh i need to get another Miracle Dark Totem and Mecha totem cause Mirfah used them... 02:51 no 02:51 u probably spent money so no im not salkty 02:51 salty* 02:51 I've borrowed kulyuk quite a few times, 02:51 i got in in 2 tries only 02:51 cause Zero is literally just a Verne with Heal on Spark 02:51 it* 02:51 ^ 02:51 nice 02:51 he's good when you need an extra layer of def and heals 02:51 hes not that great anyway lol 02:51 well u could say his in between sirius lead skill and vern 02:52 Welp 02:52 his like a mixed of both :l 02:52 I've 02:52 uhm 02:52 yeah 02:52 got 6 Lazuli and I haven't even started the game. 02:52 that just means he has replacements 02:52 told my friend he shouldn't summon for Zero since he doesn't like to use his Rosetta for Heal on Spark 02:52 but units that usually try to do lots of things end up doing semi bad at them 02:52 my team can spark well lol 02:52 lol yeah free 6 lazuli at start black 02:53 speaking of summoning 02:53 and i tried his omni lead shushui rc 6 got trashed pretty bad 02:53 cuz they like "Why not 02:53 I just finished leveling rosetta last week, I haven't spent much time with her 02:53 did kurinamu talk about how he got 6 zeros? 02:53 yet*? 02:53 i love it when i spark with Sirius 02:53 it's just instant SBB 02:54 seriously zero omni ubb is it 1750 or 3000 02:54 rouche is pretty awesome with his sphere, if I pull it off right, end of first turn his SBB is full 02:54 when you have 3 elle striker on Potk 02:54 because it says 1750-3000 02:54 its scaling 02:55 meaning it prob scales off of some factor 02:55 at lowest has 1750 mod 02:55 at highest has 3000 mod 02:55 %/per remaining blah 02:55 or % of def up to blah % 02:55 so did he beat mifune omni damage 02:55 lol no 02:55 nope 02:55 hastur is on point with em explanations 02:55 so clear lol 02:56 Mifune is still the king of Damage and OTK 02:56 yep 02:56 tru ^ 02:56 02:56 good thing my fav free unit not outdone in terms of damamge 02:56 hah, I have a friend who has zero maxed already 02:56 Well 02:56 This is taking ages to download 02:56 think I'll play som Binding of Issac while I wait. 02:56 i have a zero with max sp 02:57 and level 02:57 nice 02:57 just imps not ready 02:57 only attack need imping .-. 02:57 I'm wondering 02:57 gunna wait until energy full then farm imp dgn again 02:57 so i did Mordlim Raid today 02:57 hah, mifune... what is it, 68 red imps? 02:57 if I can send just Mifune to destroy the Parades 02:57 ikr 68 red imps 02:57 Metal Parade, Imp Parade, Jewel Parade. 02:57 I think if it were him, he could do it. 02:58 1 cut 02:58 >Double Defensive leads 02:58 >Using Mifune 02:58 >gets the highest damage out of everybody using Pure Damage leads 02:58 mifune doesnt even need def ignore 02:58 mifunes base damage is so high he just instakills them 03:01 is it omni ark that has/will have the boost to OD gauge on SBB? 03:01 well i heard omni ark coming this month 03:01 yes 03:01 now if he just gets it 03:02 hopefully not delayed but likely to be 03:02 since we all know gumi likes delay or whatsoeve 03:02 so between he and arus.... UBB spam 03:02 im just gonna be laughing how so many Global players are gonna complain how hard Karna Masta is 03:03 meh i bet i can cheseed him in mildran 03:03 there was literally only one person who defeat Karna Masta with only one unit 03:03 who lol 03:04 dont know his name in JP but he was able to clear it with a Krantz with Heaven's Edge Lotus Manuscript and 900 elgif 03:05 lol pingu edge 03:05 lol wtf 03:05 that's why 03:05 its so obvious heaven edge is good enough already 03:05 a pure Pingu 03:07 http://imgur.com/lrfpk5W 03:07 lolololololol 03:08 lul 03:10 time to put zero omni to the test in tilith trial 03:10 :D 03:10 a cancer trial 03:10 GL 03:10 I think you'll have ZERO chance of winning that with him 03:10 :P 03:11 ph dem instead of Paca with the Puns it's Sul 03:11 Tilith isn't that cancer 03:11 oh* 03:13 my mounted Potk squad is doin good atm 03:15 alrighty then, you kind gentlefolk take care 03:15 same to you 03:15 bye Hastur 03:15 peace 03:17 bye guys im going to sleep 03:18 bye sul 03:23 Yey, 30% ATK Elgif. I think my luck is getting better. 03:28 wow 03:28 seriously zero lead is good 03:28 i beat the trial less than 10 mins 03:28 for tilith 03:29 still a cancer though but 03:29 not so cancerous 03:29 but still cancerous 03:35 Not too bad imo since the starters are free units and are really good for it 03:42 User blog:Jonnyvue/Spark Buffs of Zero vs Vern vs Eze O_O 03:43 eh.... 03:43 so zero is....... 03:43 ah who cares 03:44 his animation is bad too 03:44 Zero doesn't outclass them at all 03:45 What does it look like? 03:45 speaking of animations 03:45 in the battles 03:45 all the untis are balck for me 03:45 >_< rip 03:46 Bug 03:46 I had to refresh the game data :\ 03:47 takes so long to refresh doe 03:47 aaa lazyy 03:49 welcome master 03:49 hi ao 03:49 hey 03:50 I'm at work kek 03:51 Get back to work 03:51 nyan pls 03:52 I'm at school kek 03:52 hi leah 03:53 bad mich >.> 03:53 .-. 03:53 uwot verse 03:54 so Estia can kill a Kulyuk w/o mitigation... 03:54 kek 03:54 Estia? 03:54 X1? 03:55 Estia is an event unit I believe. 03:55 nope 03:55 estia in arena? 03:55 or from where? 03:55 X1 03:55 lul with spark blanket i can spark zero well 03:55 I have no idea what I'm talking about .-. 03:55 oh it really is x1 03:55 you are right. 03:56 estia is a event unit 03:56 but usually a normal estia cant kill a omni unit 03:56 unless its a trial of some sort 03:56 Well Death 03:56 If Kulyuk dies to Estia without miti 03:57 Then Xestia will kill him for sure (Y) 03:57 not my Kuyluk... 03:59 Hello owo 03:59 lag? 04:00 who knows 04:00 but 04:00 hi leah 04:01 Leah is Ruako 04:02 I got signed out for some reason 04:02 ooh Lin is here 04:02 .o/ 04:02 hi nyon 04:03 hi Lin ^^ 04:03 Hiiiii 04:03 Hi... ADRAS 04:03 >:C 04:03 * MrNeon grabs le skillet 04:03 hai 04:03 Ruako? o-o 04:03 Hey Death I made Tilith an OE 04:03 * MrNeon smacks Adras w said skillet 04:03 owie.... 04:04 * Death of Hell eat's neon's skillet 04:05 uh oh 04:05 pls dont become a horse again 04:05 * Death of Hell becomes horse 04:05 * Nyanlime shoots the horse 04:06 Guess you can call him Death of Horse 04:06 pls 04:06 B) 04:06 my name is Horse of Hell 04:08 your only into purple hair right? 04:09 * Death of Hell slowly proceeds to eat Adras' shoe 04:09 hey dont eat that thats my shoe >w< 04:10 Hm what can $5 buy in BF ee 04:10 04:11 5 gems 04:11 6* 04:11 Crazy~ Noisy Biii~zarre Town~! 04:15 i just wasted 30 gems for a chance to get Zero and got absolute trash 04:15 oh sorry to read that 04:16 feelsbadman 04:16 i dont know what im going to do with my life now kappa 04:16 but I heard zero is not that good 04:16 he is not handsome either... 04:16 XD 04:16 shouldve just saved up 04:17 but still i just wasted 30 gems 04:17 Vern > Zero, apparently 04:17 yep 04:18 gimu tried but failed to defeat Vern 04:18 then is Zero just a trophy unit 04:18 mew 04:18 apparently Sakura Miku is better 04:18 ... I think. 04:18 hmmm I wonder is Gimu actually gonna put Zeruiah into the redundant group 04:18 one would expect her to have OE by now 04:19 they're waiting for Zelnite's OE then they'll make it better for Zeruiah's OE 04:19 zern looks pretty good 04:19 zern 04:19 wad 04:19 Actually 04:19 3GGCs I have yet to complete 04:19 Zero is quite amazing 04:19 is he going to be in future summon or has it already happened 04:20 Instead of Vern, you can utilize Zero for FG teams now 04:20 also how do you obtain gems fast and for free 04:20 Though, might require two to actually work 04:20 anyway 04:20 Lin, are you gonna do a spotlight on him? 04:20 Well... quests, FH, GGC, etc. 04:20 Yep 04:20 i can't think for other content where he can be useful except male fg 04:20 can I have a insider report of which unit gonna have their spotlight next? 04:20 ^Ophelia. 04:20 i need better untis to clear more the 3 GGC 04:20 04:20 Basically all Omnis released so far in Global 04:20 .-. 04:20 Ao pls 04:21 * Nyonne laughs too loud 04:21 If only there's this thing called subscription in wiki :c 04:21 m-mew... 04:21 Siz Pillars, Princess n Knight or Ark GGC 04:21 which one easier 04:21 when Ao put "^Ophelia" it literally minimized all my other tabs except this one 04:22 whoah 04:22 She has da powah 04:23 yesterday's bets were hilarious 04:23 User:Nyonne 04:23 new song btw 04:24 EX Dungeon heroes otw~ 04:25 also, I have tried my best ;A; User blog:Nyonne/Ishgria Demons (A Compilation of Raaga Batch's Lores)#Aaron 04:26 hi paca 04:27 hi DJ 04:27 ] 04:27 sup, eveerybody 04:27 hey dj 04:27 everybody* 04:27 i dont know why in potk when i use lunaris,the enemy AI always tell them to target her 04:27 i woke up early cuz i can't sleep 04:28 and with that she killed 4 demons just by standing in the same place 04:29 urgh 04:29 i hate questions which involves the fate of something in a game. 2016 06 28